


Insane genius withzero tolerance for stupidity

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John reads litarary quotes that discribe Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insane genius withzero tolerance for stupidity

Out of pure boredom John was surfing the internet when he came across a website of literary quotes.  The first one caught his attention and made him think of Sherlock.

_Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I’m not sure about the universe. - Albert Einstein_

He chuckled, knowing what Sherlock thought of most people this fit him quite well. John continued to read, trying to see if he could find other quotes that described Sherlock. Soon he came to another.

_It is better to be hated for what you are than loved for what you are not. – André Gide_

John thought that suited Sherlock quite well, most who met the detective took a dislike to him, not that Sherlock cared. John kept scrolling down.

_The difference between genius and stupidity is; genius has its limits. – Albert Einstein_

John agreed with that but decided not to share that particular quote with Sherlock, he had a strong feeling he wouldn’t agree.  The final quote that John read had him grinning, it described Sherlock perfectly.

_There is a fine line between genius and insanity; I have erased that line. – Oscar Levant_

John was still smiling when Sherlock stormed through the door.

“The stupidity of people never fails to amaze me.” he fumed, throwing himself down on the sofa with a huff.

John refrained from saying anything. Sherlock looked up at him, a frown creasing his forehead.

“Why are you smiling like that? Have you been watching porn again?” Sherlock demanded. “No, not porn, your breathing is not ragged and your heart rate is normal.”

He studied John for several moments, then jumped up.

“Whatever it is, I do not want to know, it is most likely something stupid and I cannot stand anymore stupidity today.” he said as he went into the kitchen. 

John heard him open the refrigerator, then settle at his microscope to peer at whatever experiment he was conducting at the moment.  Insane genius with zero tolerance for stupidity, that described Sherlock quite well John thought and he wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
